


Deadline Desk Time

by ThickThighedDrone



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral, Pleasure Pain, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThickThighedDrone/pseuds/ThickThighedDrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flatline is more than willing to please his commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadline Desk Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smut of mine and Breadlock's crackship. Come sail the Deadline ship with us!

They weren’t exactly sure how it happened. Not the first time at least, it only really took the one time for both to realize that this was definitely going to be a reoccurring thing. Well, at least Deadlock was going to make sure it damn was…and Flatline wasn’t about to argue. Not with how lovely and delicious his Commander was. He’d be crazy to deny him.

“Ah ahh ahhhnn! D-don’t you s-slagging stop!” Thank the pit for the locks on the medibay doors…and a very sturdy desk. Those marks can always be buffed out.

Or kept as a very lovely reminder. 

Flatline could only moan a response against the warrior’s valve as the tip of his tongue circled that throbbing outer node again, but he wasn’t ready to overload him just yet. Leaving the twitching nub with a parting kiss, he trailed down to sopping wet lips. One swollen fold was gently nipped then pulled into the large medic’s mouth, tongue teasing the glowing nodes that lined it as he sucked gently. Flatline would grin a little to himself every time his nose would bump that poor lonely outer node, making Deadlock’s legs and hips twitch. Oh no, no bucking for you.

Deadlock tried and failed to muffle a short whine when a jolt of pleasure shot through him at the simultaneous bump to his nub and bite to his valve sensor. Strong arms and hands tightened around Deadlock’s thighs and forced him to keep his hips down as the medic worked. Curse him! Curse him and that wickedly talented mouth he kept hidden from others! “AH! C-Come on! Hnn nnn! Y’re killin’ me!” He reached down and held on tight to the black mech’s helm, trying to push him down against his valve. Fraggit, he was ready to just hump his face into overload already! 

There was a short yet deep warning growl from Flatline as his head was pushed. Oh, is that a challenge? Deadlock didn’t hesitate to growl back and tighten his grip on one of Flatline’s smaller fins towards the back of his helm. Red optics locked with another set of red. Even through the straining vents and chocked down moans, Deadlock was determined not to back down.

Fine…if he wants it that badly…

There was a sharp rev of a rather large engine as Flatline suddenly dragged Deadlock’s aft closer, right to the edge of the desk. Throwing both of the smaller mech’s legs over his wide shoulders, he sank his face right in, tongue diving into that tight hot passage as his teeth scrapped over the convulsing outer ring.

“AH! FRAG! Wh-what are you…?!?!” All Deadlock could do was sink his claws into the desk, his hips hiked up enough that he was forced to stay on his back. At the first rush of pleasure mixed so wonderfully with a bit pain, he had his hips jerking up into it as his mouth fell and stayed open.

Flatline wasn’t going to hold back now. Wrapping one around the speedster’s waist, talented fingers rubbed over the top of that delicious valve, taking a moment to spread the lips some before finally FINALLY staying at the outer node. It was always interesting to Flatline how just one or two fingers alone could bring so much pleasure. That precious little red nub was visibly pulsing as two black fingers pressed against it and moved in small tight circles, all while he thrust his glossa as deep as it would go into the valve below. Even if the nips got a bit harder, he knew his partner wouldn’t mind…not with the way he was writhing and now openly moaning and whining.

The panting and pleas for more weren’t even acknowledged by the normally broody mech making them. He also didn’t seem to realize just how tightly he was gripping the medic’s helm with his thighs. Right now the only thing he was focused on was chasing that tightening knot in his lower gut. “Oh! Y-yes yes! A..almos-!” His finials and position kept him from being able to throw his helm back as he felt his whole body start to tense up. “Nn! Nnnn!”

There was an audible crack from one of Flatline’s fins on the side of his helm. He’ll fix it later…currently there was a messy valve trying to pinch his tongue off and an outer node shocking his fingertips as his pretty little lover finally reached his peak. He kept his fingers moving as he sucked, drawing in the sweet fluids from the overloading mech half beneath him.

Body finally releasing its tension as small sated moans drifted into the air, Deadlock had to force his claws out of the top of the desk. As his legs shifted from their crushing grip around Flatline’s helm, he placed a hand on the medic’s, slowing the fingers that were now easing him through the small waves of post overload pleasure.

There was a gentle kiss placed on the fingers that covered the larger mech’s own before he stood. Leaning over the blissed out mech, he smiled and rubbed a hand along the outside of a shaking thigh, loving how his partner pressed into the touch and reached up to pull him closer. 

“Oh, do I actually get cuddles for my performance this time, Commander?” That rarely seen mouth grinned, glistening a little since it was still covered in fluids. Not that either minded.

“Oh, shut it, ya idiot.” The spent mech managed a halfhearted, if not rather shaky, growl as he pulled his medic down for a kiss. Despite all the other things they get up to, kissing was still unsteady territory for the speedster. Fragging was one thing, but intimacy was still worrying and strange.

“Let me guess…that’s an apology for cracking my head with those thighs of yours.” Yeah, Flatline knew what was up.

Deadlock didn’t exactly have it in him right now to hiss at him, he settled for a light pat to the other’s cheek. “Oh, shut it.”

“Yes, Commander.” Flatline smiled…and moved to steal another kiss.


End file.
